Complicated
by IWantToLaPushBellaOffACliff
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were overweight in high school. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper made fun of them. Now 3 years after high school the girls have lost the weight and are looking hot. What happens when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper show up? AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated**

**Chapter 1**

**Close Call **

"C'mon Alice the mall closes in 15 minutes, hurry up and pick a dress already." said Bella boredom dripping from her voice.

"Okay okay Bella don't get your panties in a wad" said Alice from the other side of the rack

"Yeah Alice why do we need new dresses for anyway?" Said Rose Hesitantly

"You'll find out tomorrow!" She snapped

"Attention all shoppers the Greenhill Mall will be closing in 10 minutes please start heading for the doors." said a automated voice over the speakers.

"Alice HURRY UP!" yelled Bella.

"I know I know this one is perfect," said Alice as she held up a yellow strapless sundress with ruffles at the top as we headed for the cash register he came out of no where and stopped me in my tracks Alice and Rose saw me stop and rushed back to my side.

"Bella what is it?" Rose asked.

I said nothing, and glanced out the window. There in all his glory stood Edward Cullen, the man that ruined my senior year. Along with his brother Emmett and friend Jasper.

"Oh my Gosh, Rose look out the window!"

Rose looked and when she saw them she snarled under her breath, Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. The three guys that made our Senior year a living hell were staring right back at us.

*****(Flashback)*****

_Edwards P.O.V. Senior Year Dance_

"Hey Emmett look at those fat asses," said Edward as he pointed to Bella, Rose, and Alice. (They were the fattest people in their grade all weighing over 300 lbs. they were so ugly that not even the band geeks liked them, and that was saying something.

"Oh man I can't believe they had the guts to put on skin tight dresses and come to the dance!" Bellowed Emmett.

"Hey Everybody look at the fat butts trying to fit in!" Yelled Edward.

There was so much laughter Edward had the spotlight put on so everybody could see them

_Bella's P.O.V. Senior Year Dance_

"ALICE! Their all laughing at us can we please go?"

_**(Present-Day)**_

"C'mon sólo una ronda con ellos they y va a tener hijos, por favor, Alice, entonces podemos ir a cenar te prometo que no lastimará a una pena bastante mal para desear que nunca se burlaba de nosotros por favor, por favor, por favor, Alice? Yo prometo dejar de!" Rose was yelling.

"Rose calm down bring your octave down a few hundred notches and lets think this through." Said Alice slowly.

"Alice think about it. They don't know who we are. We've lost over 200lbs since they last saw us, do you think they know who we are?" said Bella.

"No they won't know who we are. Rose listen, look at us we look like freaken super models so they don't know who we are as far as they know we're just a bunch of hot girls so let's just buy our dresses and get the heck out of here before they make us miss our dinner reservations." Alice said calmly.

We paid for our dresses and walked out of the store. They were no where in sight. That was a relief!

We walked out to the parking lot and got in Alice's bright yellow Ferrari. Alice was just about to get into her car when Jasper walked up.

During high school Alice had had a crush on Jasper and although he wasn't as rude as Edward and Emmett were to me and Rose; he was still mean to her. It broke her heart, but she eventually got over it.

"Hey," he said to her. She just looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth. He looked back toward his waiting friends who were laughing at him.

"Nothing, I guess," he said in a defeated tone, "you just kind of looked familiar." "Sorry for bothering you." He gave her a small smile and rejoined his friends. Alice was still staring after him, an angry expression on her face.

"Let's go get some doughnuts." Rosalie said.

"Haha no way Rose!" Alice said, "I may be mad, but remember, that's not the way to channel your anger anymore." Alice began to dig in her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just a sec," Alice replied, "It's got to be in here."

"What are you looking for?" I asked again. She pulled a picture out of her wallet and turned it so that Rose and I could see it.

"O-M-G!" Rose said covering her eyes. "You said you burned them all!" Alice looked at Rose sheepishly.

"I only kept a few. To remind us in times like this." "Do you want to look like that again?" Alice asked gesturing to the picture. "Because I don't."

"Aw Alice you know I hate it when you use the guilt trip on me. Quit it."

"Sorry Rose, but I have to do it. Do you want to look like this again?"

"No! I don't; okay now put that picture away and lets go." Rose said angrily.

"Oh Bella there's something I've been meaning to tell you," said Alice on our way to the restaurant.

I sighed "What is it Alice."

"You know that guy that you dated a few weeks ago the black headed one?" she asked.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well he called the other day and told me to tell you that he wanted to see you again and I told him that you didn't have the same feelings and he was like we'll see about that it scared the crap out of Rose and me."

"Is that why we moved and changed our phone number?" I asked.

"Well that's part of it." said Rose.

Now I'm scared "What's the other part?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um... well... you see um... that guy came to our apartment while we were at work and I always get home first and he left a note on our door that said:

Isabella my Darling, Roses are red

Violets are blue but no one has

as sweet of smell to me as you do!

Yours Truly,

Ryan

"I showed Rose the note when you fell asleep and it scared the hell out of her and she insisted that we move." said Alice in a rush.

All I did was stared at her my face going pale.

"Oh Bella please don't be mad at me I told Rose that we should tell you sooner but she assured me that we should wait."

"Please don't be mad at me Bella! Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No Alice shut up for a sec I'm not mad at anyone I just wish you would of told me sooner but I guess as long as you guys were trying to keep me safe I have no reason to be mad."

"Oh thank you Bella I love you so much." she said.

"Lets just get to the restaurant before you do something that really pisses me off okay."

When we pulled up to Piccola Italia (Little Italy).

Alice killed the car and started it back up again.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Driving us home." she replied.

"What about dinner I'm starving?" Whined Rose

"Look through the window!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* Now That Was Unexpected *

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Driving us home," she replied.

"What about dinner I'm starving?" whined Rose

"Look through the window!"

We all looked up Rose hissed under her breath, I growled and Alice revved the engine which only made Edward, Emmett, and Jasper look our way. "Now do you still want to go in?" she asked.

"Yes!" Rose replied.

"What!" Alice all but shrieked.

"Y-E-S Alice!"

"What? Why Rose look at my hair we're not going in and that's final," said Alice.

"Oh boo-freakin-who Alice so what about your hair, you don't always have to be perfect do you?" I said.

"Yes I do, and Bella I know you don't want to go in there and face him after what he did to you. He'll probably try to hit on us."

"C'mon Alice please I'm hungry and I want them to see us again," said Rose.

"Why do you want them to see us again?" I asked.

"Because it's fun to watch their faces," replied Rose.

"Hey Alice I wonder what they would think if we brought Jake in there with us I would love to see their faces," I said my face lighting up.

"Yeah, Bella why don't you call him up," said Alice with a big grin on her face.

"Alice where's your cell?"

"OMG Bella what did you do with yours?" she said.

"You know I don't like to bring a cell phone with me on shopping trips. I'm always afraid I'll lose it when I have to change my jeans."

"Fine! Here." she said reaching into her purse and retrieving her cell.

I dialed Jacob's number and asked him if he would meet us at the restaurant. He said yeah and that he was already wondering what he was going to do tonight.

"He said he'll be here in a few," I said as I handed the phone back to Alice.

"Great!" said Rose rubbing her hands together with a mischievous grin on her face.

About10 minutes later Jacob pulled into the restaurant parking lot in his red Mustang.

I got out of the car knowing when I did that _they_ would be watching me and jogged over to Jake who was just getting out of his car and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Jake I've missed you a lot," I said.

"Hey Bells" he said as he hugged me back tightly, too tight.

"Jake, can't breathe," I said a little breathlessly.

"Oops, sorry I forget that your so little," he said with a grin

"Hey I'm not that small!" I said punching his arm.

Alice and Rose got our of the car and headed toward us.

"Hey Jake are you ready for the best night of your life?" asked Alice.

"Heck yeah, let's get it started!" he said.

As we were walking to the door I held his hand, when I looked up he was looking down at me smiling my favorite Jacoby smile. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I smiled and he let our hands fall. I liked Jacob a lot but I don't know if he likes me the same way or if he just wants to be friends. I use to think of him as just a friend, but he was with me through the tough times in high school and now I like to think of him as more than just a friend.

But I'm too much of a scardy cat to ask him out.

We walked into the restaurant and Alice said our fake names. We never use our real names just in case we meet someone we from high school.

"What? That's not your…" Jake started to say when Alice said our names. He looked down at me, a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you in a minute," I whispered to him.

We took our seats and Jake asked me why Alice used fake names, so I told him. He looked away aggravated.

"Bella you don't need to hide…."

"Jake, I know I know I'm beautiful the way I am yada, yada."

He took my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. I immediately blushed bright red and looked over at Alice and Rose who appeared to be looking casually at their menus but I knew that on the car ride home they'd start in on me. I glanced over at _their_ table and saw Edward staring at Jake with a pissed off expression on his face. I stood up and excused myself to go to the restroom, but Jake grabbed my hand turned me around and whispered, "I love you" to me. I'd only dreamt of him saying that to me, but never actually thought that he would utter the words. That was when everything finally hit me. All of the stress of the day.

I collapsed.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard them gasp.

"Bells can you hear me. C'mon Bells snap out of it please. I love you. Snap out of it you can't pass out now. I love you, I love you!" Jake said over and over and over again. Jake kissed me and my eyelids fluttered open to see half the people in the restaurant standing over me Jake was sitting beside my head, leaning over me reaching for an ice pack someone was handing to him. He put it above my left ear and I winced. He got me sitting up and then helped me stand. I hugged him and then I did what I'd wanted to do for a while time now. I kissed him with all my might. he was startled at first, but then I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed me; his lips warm and gentle on mine That was when I heard Alice and Rose clapping and whistling. Soon everyone joined in everyone except _them. _I heard something that sounded like a fork hitting a plate and broke away to see Edward Cullen slamming the door and going to get in his silver Volvo; Jasper and Emmett following him. I smiled and kissed Jake again.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that Jake, I LOVE YOU TOO." I whispered.

He smiled at me and said,

"Bells I've always loved you and always will no matter what happens!"

"Ow" I said on my way to the movie theater.

"What is it Bells?" asked Jake

"My head is like hurting really bad, right above my left ear."

"Let me see it." said Jake

"Alice get this car turned around and head for the hospital pronto!"

"What's wrong?" asked Rose

"Bella's head is swelling and turning yellowish-purple." said Jake unsteadily

"Ewww, like a grapefruit?" said Rose

"Alice hurry up!" Jake said panickly

"We'll be at Forks Hospital in like 2 and a half minutes." she replied

"NO" I all but screamed

"What is it Bella?" asked Rose

"Not Forks please no I hate Forks." I said

"Sorry Bella it's the closest hospital."

"But I'll be seen by and I hate that whole family!" I said

"Bella chill out there's nothing saying you'll be seen by him let alone if he even still works there." said Alice in her high soprano voice

"I will not chill out." I muttered stubbornly

"Bells do you really think I would let anyone or anything hurt you?" said Jake a grin already working it's way across his face

"No." I said defeated

We pulled into the parking lot and Jake helped me out of the car and across the parking lot. I got checked in and a nurse with blue and red scrubs led us to a room. As she was leaving the room I said

"Who is my doctor?"

"Dr. Spencer will see you." she said

"See." said Alice "I told you he wouldn't be your doctor." she said with a smile on her face

After about 25 minutes of waiting the nurse came back in and said your doctor will be in, in a few minutes she closed the door. Then she opened the door and said " got called into an emergency surgery so you will have a new doctor, but don't worry this doctor is really nice too." About five minutes later the door slowly opened and I was staring into the face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen otherwise known as Edward Cullen's father the man who brought Edward into this life.

"Ah Bella how are we doing tonight?" he said in a voice as attractive as Edward's

So I Hoped you liked Chapter 2 there's more where that came from. Keep checking back and please review. Thanks!

**-Alana **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Bad Happening**

**About five minutes later the door slowly opened and I was staring into the face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen otherwise known as Edward Cullen's father the man who brought Edward into this life.**

**"Ah Isabella how are we doing tonight?" he said in a voice as attractive as Edward's**

"Ugh!" I moaned

"Bella are you all right! Where does it hurt!" said Jake panicky

"It's s'not my head." I said leaning into him

I told Jake this would happen I told him straight up if we went to Forks hospital I would be seen by _him _ugh! That's just my luck.

"Let me take a look at you head Isabella and see if we need to go have a MRI done." Said Dr. Cullen walking towards me

When he touched me it felt like I was getting frozen his hands were so cold.

"Well I don't think we need a MRI I just think that you hit your head pretty hard…Do you know what could of made you fall down have you been having any headaches, dizziness, nausea, or fatigue?" he asked

I know exactly why I passed out all this stress and everything that has been happening but I will not tell him why I passed out so I just said…

"No."

"Hmm Okay well you look healthy and you don't have any medical history in the family of tumors or cancer so I think you just hit your head pretty hard. You'll be able to leave in just a minute but make sure you come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight." he said

"Okay." I said

Jake helped me down from the examination table afraid I would fall I guess I cant say I blame him with my head and my already bad balance it would be horrible. But for once I did not stagger or sway that was odd.

"Also Isabella you will need to be on bed rest for the next few days, and to come back in for a check up in one week." he said

Yeah like I was going to be on bed rest and to come back no one can make me come back and stay in bed.

"Bella!" I said sternly

"Right." he said smiling as he turned and started walking away.

"I'll sign your release papers then your free to go." he said

"Thank You." I said

He took one long look at me and then he his pager went off and he went speeding out the door.

"He isn't going to get to sign my papers for a while is he?" I asked Alice

"Probably not we might want to go wait in the waiting room for him Bella." she said

"Great just perfect." I said "And what if I see someone I know?" I said

"Bella this is a small town there's nothing saying you will see anyone you'll know and anyways they wont know who you are." she said with a smirk

So we sat there and sat there and sat there till hardly anyone was coming through the door. Yeah I saw a lot of people coming through the door some with broken fingers others with chest pains, but I did not expect Edward Cullen to come stalking through the door with and an angry expression on his face, there didn't seem to be something wrong with him except that he needed an attitude adjustment. What was wrong with him? He came stalking towards us until he saw me he stopped in his tracks and his expression went from angry to one of concern. He walked up to us an asked

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay my head hurts and I'm tired and hungry and has some guy that keeps following me, and your fathe- I mean my doctor hasn't come out and signed my release papers yet so no I'm not okay." I all but shrieked at him

"Oh." he said and walked off

"Calm down Bells!" Jake said

*Edward's Point of View*

OMG I just saw that hot girl again but she looked like she was hurt I feel really bad for her but when I saw who she was with it just made me angry that big Indian boy has got some big competition coming up. I reached my fathers office door and opened it.

"Carlisle?" I asked

"Sorry Edward I have no time to talk I have to go sign a girls release paper, then I have rounds to make, and then I have to go check on my patients lab work."

He said rushing me out of the way.

"But-"

"I said not now!" he said leaving me in his office alone

"Dang it." now what was I suppose to do? Hmmmm think think ah I know I'll go and see if that pretty girl is still out there. So I walked out to the waiting room and saw that she was not there when I looked around I saw her and her friends/siblings or whatever standing beside my father who was getting a release form signed…..wait earlier didn't she say something about my father wait let me think "and your fathe- I mean my doctor hasn't come out and signed my release papers yet!" hmm how did she know that Carlisle was my father I don't think I've slept with her before but she does look oddly familiar hmm maybe I can get her name from Carlisle maybe I went to high school with them or one of them at least.

*Bella's Point of View*

"Finally!" I said when I saw coming down the hallway.

"Ah Miss Swan I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I had an emergency surgery I had to attend to." he said sullenly

Yeah like he cares he's been keeping us waiting for 3 hours ugh!

"Now if you'll just walk over here I'll get your papers signed and you'll be out of here in a minute" he said pointing to the sign in/out desk. Then guess who came waltzing around the corner? Yep Edward -Freakin- Cullen.

"Um can you hurry I'm really tired and I want to get home and get some rest?" I asked

"Yes Miss Swan." he said

I walked beside him quickly we got the papers signed and out of there but on our way out I couldn't help but to notice Edward Cullen leaning against the wall watching us.

Over the next few days they watched me like a hawk. The next few weeks were weird I hadn't seen Jake since a few days after the hospital visit and he wouldn't answer my phone calls. So today I was headed to go see him.

"Alice I'm going to go see Jake." I called out to her

"Okay Bella but be back by 3:00 because we have plans remember." she said

"Okay." I hollered on my way out the door

As I walked to the room he was staying in I noticed something odd there was a sign on his door that said DO NOT DISTURB EXCEPT IF YOUR ROOM SERVICE! Yeah like I was going to let that stop me I went to knock then I hear this sound from inside and I heard Jake say who is it and I said room service just to see what he would say.

"Come in" he said

I opened the door and it was unlocked I opened it all the way till I could see the whole room I looked around and saw Jake laying in the bed naked with a tall too skinny girl. I sucked in my breath and turned for the door.

"Bella it's not what it looks like!" he said surprised

"Don't even talk to me Jacob Black I hate you stay out of my life F-O-R-E-V-E-R!" I screamed running back to the door my face already was smeared from my tears, and ran to the parking lot. I got in my Mustang and headed for the highway I could barely see then the worst thing that could happen happened to me my car started smoking so I had to pull over. I got out and went and looked under my hood why was this happening to me! I didn't know anything about cars so I went to get my cell phone to call Alice to come get me I walked to my door and then I remember I didn't bring my cell phone because I didn't want Alice to pester me if I was late. I walked back up to the front of my car and leaned my head on the edge and cried my eyes out, then I heard the sound of a car pulling off but I didn't look up to see who it was. I was praying that it wasn't Jacob Black I'd rather walk then have him help me. I heard light footsteps walking towards me nothing like the sound of Jacobs loud thumps.

"Do you need any help miss?" said the only voice in the world that could of made me look up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 The Surprise Gift._

**I heard light footsteps walking towards me nothing like the sound of Jacobs loud thumps.**

**"Do you need any help miss?" said a voice that I wish I didn't know so well.**

I Would know that voice anywhere that was the voice of Edward Cullen I didn't want to look up I was afraid he would be mad at me still for flaunting Jacob I have no clue why I ever did that, well I wont be doing that again I don't care if I ever see JACOB BLACK again!

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked in the most attractive, but still polite voice ever I bet he used this voice to pick up women. I didn't look up. He must not know it was me or he wouldn't be using this tone with me he probably will go back to his car and drive away if I looked up. Thinking of this only made me smile but then I thought of Jacob and my smile quickly vanished. I thought I mise well get it over with then I would flag someone else down. I took a deep breath and looked up… The first thing I saw was his perfect body, and his muscled arms, his long and rock hard chest, and then on down to his perfect butt….Wait I shouldn't be thinking this I just got my heart broken ugh I must have something wrong with me…..what happened next was the most unthinkable thing I could ever do I have no Idea how it happened but all of a sudden I was in his arms crying on his coat, and the tears again would not stop they just kept flowing, and flowing, and flowing. I didn't know how it happened but it did and I just couldn't stop them from flowing.

I didn't want to look up and see his face afraid again that he would be mad at me but I could feel his abs and the muscles in his arms as they wrapped around me tighten, when I ran into him which is what I would not like to think happened it had pushed him back and now he was leaning against his car holding me against him. Finally after what seemed like decades the tears stopped….and I finally looked up to see his face. He wasn't looking at me he was gazing off at the sunset, so this is when my plan came to me I didn't think he'd seen my face yet so I thought maybe I could hide my face and sta¾ but my car phone interrupted me I didn't know that it would work if my car wouldn't start and I also didn't ever figure out how to operate the damn thing. Trying to twist out of his arms so I could answer it, but he wouldn't let me go and when he did let go of me I tripped over a blade of grass on my way to my car. A BLADE OF GRASS ugh I am so clumsy.

When I got to my car and got the door open I shut it automatically and checked the caller id. I sighed and sniffled I should of known it would be Jacob. So I let it ring and ring , and ring. He was never going to hang up well I wasn't going to answer. It was almost dark and he finally quit letting it ring. So I sat there for a few minutes looking at the ceiling not really seeing it just thinking….. When my phone started ringing again it startled me out of my thoughts mad as I was that he would call again I glared at the caller id- it wasn't Jacob it was Alice. I hit answer.

"What is it Alice?" I sighed

"ISABELLA WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? I TRIED TO CALL YOUR CELL BUT I HEARD IT RINGING IN YOUR ROOM UGH! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO ATTACH IT TO YOU OR MAKE SURE YOU HAVE IT ON YOU EVERY TIME YOU G-"She was yelling at me

"Alice calm down calm down my car broke down can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you I called Jake and asked him and he said you took off pretty quickly from his place what happened? Are you all right?" Her voice switched to one of concern

"I'm fine I'm not 2 miles from his apartment please hurry though you will never guess who stopped to help me I am going to go tell him that he can leave though now that you'll come and get me bring Rose too so she can look at my car" I said

"WHO!" She said

"Edward Cullen" I whispered

"No way! Did he help you?" she asked

"Er.. no you called and I got back in my car." I said

"Get rid of him now Bella" Yelled Rose

"Okay then well I'll be there in 10 min top okay?…" Alice said

"Okay" I replied and hung up. I knew he would have to see my face when I had to tell him that he could go but I really didn't want to get out so I decided to wait for Alice. It was already a deep twilight when they got here and he was still parked behind me. I sighed and got out of my car. They were already walking to me and Alice ran up and gave me a big tight teddy bear hug, you wouldn't think with how small she is that she could do things like that but she was an Evil Little Pixie and Rose oh Rose where do I get started she looks like she would belong on a runway, but don't ever say that near her she'd bite your head off what she really likes is FAST CARS! So if she ever hears you say anything like that you better have on good running shoes… Edward was still leaning against his car staring curiously over at us.

"I thought I told u to get rid of him." Whispered Rose

"I stayed in my car." I whispered sheepishly Alice stepped forward walking up to Edward

"Thank you for keeping My friend company and thank you for stopping to make sure she was alright you can go now." she said

"The Pleasure was all mine, have a nice evening miss." he said to me switching his gaze a little low looking at my bust, yep you said it still the slut he was in high school of maybe he was looking at my wrist I was cradling against my chest, I had hurt it when I tried to pop the hood. Maybe he had changed….. or maybe he wasn't like he was in high school maybe he grew out of it?

The next few days were awful I didn't leave my room when I left it was only to use the bathroom or get a drink, but I didn't eat. Alice and Rose were getting worried and then starting to get annoyed. Today was Thursday three days since I walked in on Jake and that little whore.

"Bella you have to get up and come eat." Alice said Banging on my door

"I'm not hungry." I pouted

"If you do not come out I'm coming in." she said back

"Go away!" I yelled as I rolled over into a ball on the opposite side of my bed I heard my door open and smelled Chocolate chip cookies she was trying to butter me up she knew I love chocolate chip cookies and she only lets us have them once like every five months she knew I had a weak spot for them in high school I use to eat freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and throw snotty Kleenexes at a picture of Edward when he use to make fun of me.

"Fine them me and Rose will just have to eat these freshly baked chocolate chip cookies all by ourselves." she said and I could hear the wheels turning around in her pixie head as she thought of another plan to torture me. I didn't move.

" If you do not get up your going to miss the cookies and our outing today which I had to postpone because of you." she said

"Go without me." I said

She sucked in a shocked breath.

"Isabella we will not go without you and you are going to get up even if I have to go get Rose and we have to drag you out of this bed and if I have to dress you myself you are going whether you like it or not." She said as she started walking over to me and uncovering my head. She started to pull me out by my feet, but I held onto my headboard.

"ROSE COME HELP ME GET BELLA OUT OF BED!" she said two octaves higher then her normal bell toned voice. I hear Rose's heel clomping down the hallway and let go I would of stood no chance of holding on with them having a hold on me and pulling on me with all their might they go to the gym and work out I sometimes go with them and I've seen how they work out and all I can say is W-O-W you wouldn't think they could lift that much, but Alice can lift a little over two times her weight and Rose can lift over three times her weight I would stand no chance.

"Finally Bella I was starting to think you were going anorexic." said Alice

We were eating cookies when we heard the knock. I sighed and went to get the door hoping and praying that it wasn't Jacob, and for once hoping it was one of those little girl scouts I yelled at last week that keeps wanting us to buy some of their cookies. I was walking and I did not notice that the rug had a wrinkle and tripped over it onto the floor right into the front of the door.

"Bella are you all right?" asked Alice

"I'm fine I just tripped over the rug." I said. Finally I got my self up and had some trouble with the locks, but I finally got them undone and got the door open. I was surprised not to see anyone on the doorstep there was a white box there though. I picked up the box and headed back to my room.

"Who was it?" Alice asked brightly

"I don't know there was no one there but there was this box there." I said

"Oooo gimme it gimme it." Rose said reaching for the box. I ignored her and went to sit on the bed. "What if it's like some kind of a bomb or something?" I asked

"Please Bella it is not a bomb can you hear a ticking noise in it hmmmm your so paranoid let me open it." she said I handed the box to her I was anxious to see what was in it too. She yanked the lid off of it and gasped. It was a bouquet of Red roses, with a card in it. I grabbed the card out and read it aloud.

"My dear you are more lovely then each of these beautiful red roses I wish to meet you at the Greenhill Mall in the food court by the Italian Restaurant Tomorrow 12 sharp. -Your Secret Admirer"

"Wow I wonder who it is, whoever it is he must be really into you to do that, how romantic." Alice said in a dreamy voice

"So are you going to go meet him?" Rose said looking excited

"I don't know who it even is for all we know is he could be a homeless trucker or something trying to kidnap me, so NO WAY!" I said

"Sorry Bella your going, and we're going SHOPPING Yay." She said Jumping up and down

"Alice why are we going shopping." I said scared

"Because you need a new outfit for your date tomorrow!" she sang getting up and leaving the room

"He is not my date and I'm not going to meet him¾whoever he is."

"Fine." she grumbled then she brightened up "But we're still going shopping and on our outing, and our outing so happens to be at the mall so we're still going to the mall."

"We'll see about that." I mumbled as I pushed them out the door. "I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to go to bed so don't bother me." I said through the door.

"But it's still early, please Bella at least come eat something," She whined

"Fine, but I'm still going to go to bed right after weather or not it's still early." I said opening my door I was pretty hungry. I ended up eating a salad. It didn't satisfy Alice, but when she started to complain I told her that I ate.

"Bella that wasn't foo-"

"I said I would eat and I ate so goodbye and good night."

It was still pretty early even after I had taken a shower it was only 7:30 so I decided I would read for a little bit. I ended up reading one of my favorite books called _Lock and Key_ By: _Sara Dessen _I loved it. I loved many books by her. It was now 9:18 so it was an acceptable time to be going to bed. I fell asleep quickly thinking of Nate from my book how did he ever stand to keep living with his abusive father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A New Day

_**I fell asleep quickly thinking of Nate from my book how did he ever stand to keep living with his abusive father. **_

Today is a new day I will approach it with a smile. I thought as I got dressed in as always something I did not pick out, it was laying on the end of my bed when I woke up I assumed that Alice had put there when I was asleep. She had picked it out that was obvious, it was a mini dress that stopped a little bit before mid thigh, it was blue and had a floral print on it. It was a strapless halter dress with a stringy bow on the front. Below it on the floor were her flats and her Jimmy Choo's. She was giving me a choice, the choice was up to me if I wanted to I could wear the flats or the Jimmy Choo's. I decide since I was approaching this day with a smile and being nice I would wear the death traps she called shoes.

I came walking out of my room wearing the dress and her shoes trying not to turn my ankles in the death traps and went in the kitchen looking for a snack it was only 6:30 by the clock over the sink so I guessed that Alice and Rose were not awake yet. I got me a package of crackers and got a can of that spray cheese and went to the living room with my laptop. I only ate a few crackers because I got sick to my stomach seeing who my new friend request was on Facebook. Well Jacob finally got a Facebook, but I still was not going to add him.

I hit ignore and went to my wall. I had 3 people who had wrote on my wall. My closest family friend and cousin Dalana had wrote 'Are you okay? haven't seen you on in a while…hope your okay… LYLAS -D' I went to the next one was posted 8 hours after that it was from my friend Lacey we had went to high school together like Dalana she was also really nice. 'Bella' she had wrote 'I heard what happened with Jacob I'm so sorry! Why do boys have to be such jerks you have never met a decent boy in your life especially after Edward you stopped looking for a guy…I'm sorry. Love -L' The last one was posted by Alice 'You better be ready to leave by 9 tomorrow or else…. -A' That one was the one that had scared me the other two made me sick to my stomach the two guys who I didn't want to speak to or even think about names ended up on my wall!

I sighed this day was already getting off to a crummy start. I set my status as 'Starting the new day with a smile and open for new beginnings, hoping I will have a better future than my past.' I heard Alice's little taps of her heels as they came into the living room.

"Your up and dressed what an amazing start to this new day!" she said brightly. I started to make a rude comment then I thought about what I was going to do today. Today I was going to start the day with a smile and try to make everyone happy. The new Bella was going to be nice and open minded.

"Yeah I got up early. So is Rose up yet?" I asked

"No, but she probably will be in a few minutes why?"

"I just want to go to the mall and I'm in the mood for some shopping."

She stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Bella?"

"Alice it's me I am the real Bella I don't know why I am in the mood for shopping I just am."

"ROSE!" Alice yelled as she went running down the hall. I heard Rosalie's door bang open and heard Alice saying

"Rose get up and get dressed quick we have to get to the mall while Bella is still in a good mood!"

"What kind of mood?" I heard her ask

"A shopping mood." she replied as I walked into the room Alice had ran into Rose's closet and was getting the bag that had the maroon dress that we had bought the other day. I looked over at Rose who was staring wide eyed at me as she got up and came to grab my face with both hands.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked as she started turning my head to one side then to the other. I didn't understand what she was looking for?

"Bella did you fall out of bed this morning and hit your head because if you did I cant find the bruise." she said still examining my head.

"No I did not fall out of bed I am just in the mood for shopping and spending money so get dressed so I can go spend some money!" I started yelling before I was finished.

"Bella is it that time of the month?" Alice asked "Because your awful cranky this morning."

"No!" I didn't care if it was a lie. "I just want to do some shopping so lets go before I get where I don't want to shop."

They finished getting ready pretty quickly after that. Alice wore a mini Yellow Sundress I liked it if had straps and was a little longer I would wear it, and Rose wore a maroon dress with a white band around the middle. We were at the mall within the next 20 minutes.

We shopped till lunch we were hungry by then and Rose, Alice, and me were all craving Chinese Food so we got our food in the food court and sat at one of the tables next to the fountain. As we were eating I was listening to a joke Rose had heard from her friend Shelly from college. When I caught something moving towards us out of the corner of my eye. I started choking on my noodles and that got Alice and Rose's attention.

"Bella are you okay!" Rose asked as Alice started patting me on the back.

"Alice that isn't going to help now don't say my name out loud Cullen's and friend at 6 o'clock heading this way. Alice and Rose both looked over to where they were coming from, I peeked from the corner of my eye and saw that Edward was carrying a bouquet of roses the same kind that was in the box we got.

"Girls I think I know who sent me those flowers, look whose carrying the same type."

"OMG!" Rose said

"Bathroom time!" said Alice said which meant lets get the heck out of here.

We stood up to leave but they were faster. They caught up to us because I tripped over Rose's chair leg.

"Just keep walking and keep your eyes looking straight ahead got to the bathroom!" I said panicky

"I don't get it maybe you could just see if he has changed since high school, just give him a chance." said Rose, but she kept her eyes straight ahead. We made it to the bathroom in time they couldn't follow us in there. Alice went to sit on the counter by the sink, while Rose and I went to the bathroom.

"Alice do you think they'll wait out there for us?" I asked once I was done washing my hands.

"Not if we stay in here long enough, and if you don't want them to know who we are Bella I respect that but if you don't we're gonna have to come up with fake names." Rose said as she was touching up her make up.

"Yeah like I could be named Violet." said Alice in agreement

"I want to be named Morgan." Rose said

"What should my name be?" I asked

"Mary?" suggested Rose "Ew no!" Alice said

"How bout Lexi? Short for Alexa." I suggested

"Perfect!" they said at the same time.

*EPOV*

"I don't know Emmett maybe we shouldn't wait for them…maybe this was a bad idea." I said looking down my flowers drooping a little. I liked this girl she looked so familiar but I didn't know who she is. I have changed since high school, I am not the same guy I was then, but everyone of my old friends don't think I have. There she is. She is sitting with her friends looking beautiful with her long brown hair with it's natural red streaks. There she is nothing else matters but her, oh I wish I knew her name.

"Of course it is Edward." said Jasper I saw Jasper hesitate

"What is it man?" I asked him

"It's just her friend the little one I think I've seen her before she looks really familiar to me even the blond does." he said

"Yeah I see it too the blond does look familiar to me too." said Emmett in agreement with Jasper "Maybe we went to high school together or something?"

"Emmett there is no way we went to high school together and missed them." but I still wondered. I noticed them getting up and getting ready to leave.

"C'mon hurry up their leaving." I said as I quickened my pace following them then I saw the direction they were going in, they were heading to the restrooms." Wait!" I said catching Emmett and Jasper's arms. "Their heading to the restrooms. We cant follow them into the women's restroom lets just go home."

"C'mon Edward we'll just wait for them out here I mean how long can three girls take in the bathroom?" said Emmett. Or so we thought

"Emmett it's been 15 minutes do you still think its worth waiting on them?" That was when I heard her voice and looked up to see them walking from the bathroom laughing.

****BPOV****

"Okay Bella we have been in here for 15 minutes they probably have already left. So lets go I want to stop at a few more stores before we go home." said Alice

"Okay…." I said as we started walking towards the doors. "Hey did I ever tell you that Pick up Line I got from Cha Cha?" I asked

"No what on was it this time?" Alice said

"Okay this one is a guy one but I thought it was funny. What has 200 teeth and hold back the incredible hulk?" I asked

"Um a shark?" Rosalie asked

"Nope! Alice guess?"

"Um a dinosaur?" she asked

"Nope!"

"Just tell us!" said Rose

"My zipper! See I told you it was a guy one but I thought it was funny!" I said. They looked at each other for a minute then they busted out laughing and I had to laugh with them. We were still laughing when we walked out of the bathroom and saw that they were still waiting for us. I quit immediately my good mood vanished. Edward started walking toward me with the roses still in his hand.

"Um" he said shyly "These are for you." he said as he started to hand me the roses

I took them and then threw them back at him. "Here you could of got me these over 3 years ago when I actually liked you!" I said

"What do you mean?" he said his green eyes scorching

"In high school when I actually liked you but you blew me off!"

"Um… I'm sorry but I didn't go to high school with you." he said politely

"Did you ever buy a yearbook in high school?" I asked a little more calmer

"Yes, do you even know who I am or even who they are?" he said as he pointed over to Emmett and Jasper who were staring at Rose and Alice.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do!" I said coldly

"Oh really then who are we tell us are names." he said a little angry now

"You are Edward freakin Cullen and he is Emmet Cullen and Jasper Freakin Hale!" I said on the burgee of loosing it. I looked over to Alice and saw her staring at Jasper.

"Violet stop looking at him he will just hurt you again…. You too Morgan." They looked away sadly.

"C'mon lets go home I don't want to shop anymore." I said as I started walking away.

"Wait!" he said as I hesitated a few yards away from him.

"Can I at least know your name."

"No! you should of thought of that back in Forks High!" I yelled

"Lexi c'mon lets go!" said Alice. When we go to the car we put our bags in and then sat in it for a little while trying to catch out breath.

"What just happed back there." Rose asked

"Bella lost it." Alice said amused

"I didn't lose it I just let a little of my anger out." I said It's still early and I don't want to go home yet it's not even 2 o'clock yet so where do we want to go?"

"Bella are you sure you can drive? I mean after going crazy!" Alice asked giggling

"Yes and FYI I DID NOT GO CRAZY!" I laughed/yelled

"Yeah sure you didn't go crazy." said Rose

"How bout we go see a movie?" Alice suggested

"No I'm too hyped up to sit through a movie." said Rose

"Me too!" I said "How bout we get an ice cream cone and walk around the park it's feels good out today." I said

"Yeah that sounds nice just a little stroll around the park ok yeah lets go to the park." said Alice

"To the park!" said Rose as I backed out and started to drive away. When we got to the park we stopped at one of the many ice cream trucks that was through out the park and got three chocolate ice cream cones. We all loved chocolate ice cream. The park was really pretty and it was about 80° out, but there was a cool breeze to keep us cool. We walked the whole park just talking about random things the one thing we didn't talk about was the boys (Edward Emmett Jasper Jacob) none of us wanted to think about them.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you still like Jasper?" I asked as I watched her expression from happy to one of guilty

"Um… yeah I kind of do." she said guiltily

"Rose what about you? Do you still like Emmett?" I asked

"Yes." she sighed

"Okay then I will give Edward a chance and we can see if they have changed since high school, but only on one condition." I said as I watched their faces brighten.

"What!" they said

"They have to figure out who we are all by themselves we cant help them or tell them anything no hint no nothing…. Okay?"

"Awesome yeah okay!" said Alice

"Now lets go home and change so we can have a night out on the town!" I said

"Yay! Can we go to The Blue Acorn?" asked Alice

"Sure we can do what ever we want" I said as I pulled into the driveway. We went inside and changed into different clothes. Alice wore a sequined silver mini dress with my black tights and black pumps, Rose wore a baby blue mini with her belt and black high heels, and I wore a more simples cream colored dress with cream pumps. We were ready and walking out of the house going back to my mustang since I said I got to drive it was only 5:30 when we got in line to get into The Blue Acorn. We were almost at the front of the line when I saw a car passing by slowly with the windows all rolled down. I knew the car instantly it was the car of Edward Cullen and is two wingmen. Well at least they were not coming here, the car went on down the street and turned the corner.

"I.D. please." said the guy holding the _pretty red rope_ as we held up our id's

"Go on in, and you ladies have a lovely evening." he said unhooking the _pretty red rope_ and letting us pass.

"Thank you uh…" I said looking for his name tag "Bill." He flushed and looked away as he mumbled a your welcome. When we got in the music was blasting an Alice suggested that we go dance.

"Um Alice I hate to ruin your evening, but look who is here." I said pointing to Alice's ex boyfriend Andrew. She had been with him for about 4 months and then she like me caught him in bed with another women and she broke it off.

"And he is coming this way." Said Rose

"Oh crap!" she said "Can we go now I'm tired anyway."

"Sure!" I said more relieved then I should have been. We got home about 30 minutes later because we stopped to get a bite to eat.

_So I hoped you liked chapter 5! The Blue Acorn is not real. Cha Cha is real You can text Cha Cha at 242-242 all you have to do is type in PUL for pick up lines it is absolutely free, me and my sister use it all the time… you can also ask it questions and it will answer them for you and it can even find people for you. Thank you to all the people who has added me to their fav lists and reviewed my story! Thank you Dalana for being there for me, and being my best friend…. If you want to have something put in the story or help me out by suggesting things review me or send me a message and I can talk to you…Thank you! Byezzzzzzzzz!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Trips and Slips Ups!**

_"Sure!" I said more relieved then I should have been. We got home about 30 minutes later because we stopped to get a bite to eat._

I was so tired, we all were it had been a long day. I sat down in my favorite chair and started to think about what had happened today. Could Edward really have changed, or was all his sweetness just an act to pick up girls? While I was debating about this in my head, my cell phone started ringing. I slid it open and said hello?

"Hey Bella I haven't called you in so long so I thought I would call you and see what's up!" As soon as I heard the voice I knew who it was. Tetra my old friend from the summer camp Charlie made me go to.

She has been my friend ever since then. Tetra always stands up for peoples rights and doesn't let anyone make fun of anyone. I remember one time she stood up for Alice, Rose and me because this guy at camp was making fun of us since we were bigger than the rest of the people there. Tetra is extremely gorgeous tall, dark hair hazel eyes and pale skin, she is very pretty. Tetra is so independent that she doesn't want a boyfriend, which suites her just fine, even though half the camp had already asked her out before it was over. She always turned them down nicely saying something like how they will find someone better than her. I love it how she speaks her mind, and always has something to say. One time she told me '"Why go through life unnoticed, when you can be out helping save the world'" she always seemed like a nature person, she loved the earth.

` "Hey gurly what have you been up to?" I replied to her

"Oh same old same old, work, and shopping!" she tossed back. I always thought she would grow up to be like a scientist or a marine biologist, because she loves the earth and animals. Instead, she turned out to be a Surgeon/Doctor. In the future, I can just see her creating medical miracles, like finding a cure for cancer or small pox something like that.

"Same, we've been really tired though will all the shopping and hiding." I said

"Who have you been hiding from?" she asked. I told her the whole story and when I finished she was silent for once and when she did speak, it was just one word.

"Wow!" was all she said. Later after I went to bed, I had a bad dream. In my dream, Tetra and Edward were in love with each other. When I woke, back up I was not mad at her, I was mad at myself for being able to create such a dream. I got dressed quickly in something comfortable, a silk wrap dress and I walked out into the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator close so I figured Alice or Rose was up. I sat down at the bar, and saw that it was Rose.

"Good Morning!" I told Rose

"Morning Bella!" she said

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked her

"Hmm I don't know we haven't thought about that yet, what would you like to do?" she replied

"I have been thinking that it would be fun to have a girl's day out just gone to the mall and hang out, but we wouldn't buy anything except lunch, does that sound fun enough?" I said

"Wow really Bella, you want us just to hang out at the mall? What if the boys are there?"

"Yeah that would be fun, and remember what I said if you and Alice like them then I'll give them a chance. I mean I still kind of like Edward even though I don't like to admit it. It would be fun also we could go to the new café that opens up today." I said back

"I'll go wake up Alice and after we have had brunch we can leave." she said walking out of the kitchen. I don't know if I will be able to be nice if we see the boys, I mean Edward really hurt me and I can't forgive him so easily.

*****Rose POV*****

As I walked towards Alice's door, I started thinking about how it would be so great if the boys had all changed and were in love with us, I thought about how great of a life I would have with Emmett, it would be as if he was my great big teddy bear. That would be awesome. I walked up to her door and knocked 3 times.

"Come in!" I heard her yell. I walked in to see that she was in the bathroom straightening her hair.

"Morning! Guess what were doing today?" I told her

"What?" she asked

"Bella suggested that we go to the mall and hang out, but not buy anything just walk around. The only thing she said we could buy is lunch. Does that sound fun Alice?" I asked

"Yeah that sounds awesome!"

**~*~*Bella POV*~*~**

I decided I should drive today so we took my car, it was the first time I had drove it since Jacob was with me so halfway to the mall I saw a car sales clerk and stopped to look at buying a different car.

"What are _you_ doing?" Alice asked as I pulled into the car place. We were here until lunchtime; I was stuck between a Red Ford Mustang GT, and a Silver Audi R8. I decided since I was going to spend a lot of money on both of them I mise well get the Audi I was going to have to pay it off for a few years anyway. Since I traded in my perfectly good car, they took off almost half the payments. Now we left the car lot and headed for the mall. When we got there, we decided we would eat lunch before looking around. We walked to the food court and saw the boys sitting by the fountain, in our favorite spot. I decided to sit close to them, and they followed my lead. I sat closest to Edward, a little ways around the side of the fountain he was sitting on anyways. We ate silently then started talking. Alice was talking about how a trip to an amusement park would be fun. Rose and me agreed, and decided on what day we should go to one. I was watching the weather this morning while they finished getting ready and it was clear all week until Saturday when there was a 40% chance of some light rain so really we could go any day this week. As I was telling them this, I heard the sound of some footsteps coming up behind me, but kept talking.

"Hello" I heard his musical voice say. I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me with Emmett and Jasper. I figured I should play nice so I turned where Alice and Rose couldn't see my expression and said a quiet hello.

"Hello" I almost whispered I saw that Edward had a cut on his forehead and I remembered when I had thrown the roses back at him they must have got out and cut his forehead.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered when I saw them standing up to get a better look. I stood in front of him for a few seconds then said.

"Did I do that? I am so sorry if I did that I really didn't mean for you to get cut!" I said as my face crumpled letting my emotions show.

"No its okay it wasn't that bad of a cut, basically a scrape please don't apologize. It made me realize what a butt I was being, I mean c'mon bringing flowers to some girl just because I liked her, when I didn't really even know her." he said quickly

"Okay.." I said slowly

"Maybe we could restart, first would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked. I heard myself answering before I even heard the entire question, not even thinking of Alice or Rose.

"Yes!" I said too quickly, glancing to Alice and Rose seeing if it was okay, their eyes sparkled with delight this is what they wanted to happen, from the look on their face they looked like they would be jumping up in joy if Emmett and Jasper wouldn't see them. They both gave me silent okay and off we went. We walked silently for a bit until it got uncomfortable and he started talking to me. We sat down in a little area with fish and a little fountain so we could talk.

"Okay" he said slowly "I suppose you still won't tell me who you are yet?" he asked. I shook my head a quick no.

"Okay then do you have any questions about me?" he asked

"Only one. I want to know if you have changed since high school." I asked quietly

"What would you mean by that? I have matured, yes, I have grown into a man and I am not the same dweeb from high school who use to make fun of people and be mean all the time. If that's what you mean by changed." he said

"Okay so you have changed… let me see okay then I have another question for you. What do you like to do for fun?" I asked

"I love to do a lot of things; I'll give you a list. My top five favorite things to do. 5. I like to go to arcades, 4. I like to talk, 3.I like to spend the day at a circus or amusement park, something fun, 2. I love to read, and one. I love to play the piano." he said. The piano really? I never would have thought he would be that kind of person.

"Okay we better get back but I have one more question before we go."

"And what one is that?" he asked

"Have Emmett and Jasper 'grew up' since high school?"

"Yes in some ways more than me, in others less." he replied. We got up and started walking back towards the food court, when I caught the edge of my shoe (a flat shoe) on the chair he was sitting in and hit the floor hard, making a splat sound.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me up into the chair.

"Yes this happens to me all the time calm down Edward." I said as I saw the panicked look on his face. He helped me stand and when I tried to step I collapsed again, luckily he caught me before I hit the floor again.

"I think I'm going to have to carry you!" he said. Oh, crap I thought about me being that close to him nothing but air stopping me from doing what I have wanted to do since I first met him in high school, Kiss him. Here it comes I thought as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, oh gosh he smells good.

"Uh… Be careful I don't want you to fall holding me," I said…

I caught a glimpse of him watching my face and turned to stare into those emerald green eyes. He stared back and I did not notice that I was leaning closer and closer to his face closer and closer to my target. Then I did it. I kissed him; it was a sweet kiss and would have been better if the whole mall shoppers had not stopped to stare at us. I broke away quickly blushing as he started walking again. We didn't say anything till we got back to the food court and I saw four curious eyes watching us as he set me down in a chair next to Alice.

"What the heck happened to you?" she asked me

"I fell." I mumbled just as Edward said, "She tripped herself."

"Oh gosh bell-" Rose started saying then she cut her self off short

"What did you just start to call her?" Edward asked

"Nothing…. Nothing at all…" she said putting on her best poker face, by the look of Edwards face he could tell she was lying.

"Okay let's go!" I said to Alice and Rose attempting to stand catching myself on the table before I fell again.

"Here at least let me get you to your car." Edward said picking me up again and headed towards the doors. So Alice led us to the car and Edward almost dropped me when he saw which one was ours.

"That's yours?" he asked eyeing me

"Yeah yeah I had to get rid of my other one; it just had so many bad memories in it." I said

"She just got this one today!" Alice piped in

"Well thanks for catching me today, and for all the answers." I said trying to get him to stop staring at my car.

"Your welcome" he mumbled as he walked away Emmett and Jasper tailing behind him.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance Alice started _my_ car (I cannot drive with my foot like this.) she started asking questions.

"What _happened?_" she asked. I groaned inwardly and told them everything except the part about me kissing him.

**~*~*Edward POV~*~***

I was thinking about what she had said last time I saw her, maybe when we get home I will look in the yearbook for my senior year. We got home a little bit later, and I went to my room to look at my old yearbooks. I grabbed them, took them to the kitchen table, and sat down. I opened the book and saw the first page was a picture of our school signs out on the front lawn. I heard the blonde saying something that started with a 'b' before she cut herself off. I went through searching for names that started with a B. In the end, there were only eight girls with a name starting with a b. Bailey, Blair, Becca, Beth, Brittany, Brooke, Bree and Bella. Bailey? Nope she had blue eyes. Blair? No, she has green eyes. Becca? No, she had brown eyes, but a different hair color. Beth, Brittany, and Brook all had Black hair, so they were out. Now it was down to Bree and Bella. Bree could pass, but she had a different shade of brown. I sighed as I flipped to Bella's picture as I just about spit coffee all over Em, and Jazz. It was her! The girl I have been talking to the past few days is Bella Swan! Oh my gosh I finally found her! This was amazing, gosh I cant believe I was ever so mean to her. It just makes me sick that I hurt her.

"What is it Edward!" Emmett asked

"I know who the girl is that I have been talking to the past few days." I said

"Who!" Jazz asked

"Bella Swan from high school." I said

"No way! It cant be!" Emmett said

"If you don't believe me look right here!" I said handing the book to them

"She does kind of look like her but this girl is bigger Edward." Jazz said

"They could have lost weight; it has been a few years since high school." I said through stiff lips

"No wonder she hates you, you were really mean to her in high school." Emmett said

"We were mean to all of them!" I said as I took the book back flipping to the pictures of her friends. Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon

"I feel really bad for what we did to them!" Emmett said

"Me too Em, Me too!" I said sadly


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Love?**

**Love?**

**I own nothing; everything belongs to SM… well except for the story! : )**

_**Team Edward! Well just look at my name…. you'll get it! Hehe! Hope you like it! Please review! It will make my day!**_

_Previously "We were mean to all of them!" I said as I took the book back flipping to the pictures of her friends. Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon_

"_I feel really bad for what we did to them!" Emmett said_

"_Me too Em, Me too!" I said sadly._

_*EPOV*_

I can't believe I was so vile to them in high school, I always wanted to call everyone up that I was mean to and say that I am sorry, I have changed, especially after the fire that destroyed my parents home, and almost them too. I flipped back to the page of Bella, whoa I can see the resemblance now, she looks the same, just slimmer. She still has those beautiful brown eyes, and the same hair color, only its styled differently now. Wow she sure is beautiful, even in this picture gosh what was wrong with me in high school why couldn't I see this? I sighed and shut the book, I knew exactly what I was going to do! I grabbed my keys and headed over to her house. I sighed tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, come on light turn already! I stomped on the gas and swerved around many people, getting many aggravated honks in the process. I stopped in the driveway of Bella's house, got out and ran up to the door and rang the door bell. Nothing, no answer I rang the door bell a couple more times then tried knocking. I kept on knocking, when I heard foot steps coming towards the door. I heard locks turning then the door was yanked out of the way, leaving Alice in it's place. I looked over her, she looked like an evil pixie ready to pounce, she even had a green face mask on making her look more evil.

I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing! I wasn't making fun of her, she just looked so mad. She saw me laughing and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Cullen?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to Bella for a minute."

"Why would she want to talk to you?" she replied snidely

"Please? Can I just have a minute with her?" I asked she deliberated that for a moment, then said.

"Fine, stay here I'll see if she wants to talk to you." Alice replied slowly slumping back into the house.

"_Bella, Edward is at the door asking to speak with you." I heard Alice say to her. "Seriously? Why would he want to talk to me?" she asked_

"_How would I know?" Ali asked. "Just get out there and talk to him, you cant screw this up, I really want to talk to Jasper, and if you keep talking to Edward maybe I will get the chance to talk to him!"_

"_Fine, fine! Don't have a spas attack!"_

I heard foot steps coming to the door, and saw Bella's face.

"Uh.. Hey." I said as I ran a hand through my messy bronze hair. Her eyes went wide, but her response surprised me.

"Hi….." I figured she would say something like 'what do you want, or get the hell off my porch' "Uh… what are you doing here?" She asked

"Can I come in?" I asked watching for a change in her expression.

"Umm… yeah, sure" She said as she stepped aside allowing me in. She let the way to the living room where Rosalie, as I remembered and Alice were sitting, not paying attention to us looking at a laptop. I really needed to talk to Bella, and I wasn't taking any chances of the other girls hearing I needed to apologize to Bella first... alone.

"I really need to talk to you… um… er… alone maybe?" I asked looking around the room.

"Fine come this way." she said starting down a narrow hallway, but stopped when Alice spoke.

"Yell if he tries anything Bella." She said not even bothering to look up

"Yeah, I have been wanting to try out that new taser, haven't you Ali?" Rosalie said

"Be nice" Bella muttered continuing down the hall, turning sharply into a doorway and immediately I was hit with a strong floral scent. I looked around her room, only to see vases and vases full of different wonderfully smelling flowers.

"Wow, uh.. You got enough flowers? Who sent you all of these?" I said gesturing to a vase filled with white roses.

"Jake." was all she replied

"Oh, is he like your brother or…" I didn't want to, I didn't know why it was so hard to say, but I forced the word out "boyfriend?" I asked

"EX- Boyfriend." She seethed sitting down on her bed. Then I thought I heard her mutter something under her breath, along the lines of _"Stupid bastard.."_

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.." I stuttered an apology out

"No, It's okay, I'm over him already… stupid arse cheated on me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I said looking down, she knew I didn't just mean for what that Jake boy did..

*BPOV*

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I heard him say as he looked down, taking my hand in his, and he was I could hear it in his voice that he was sorry, but right now it just didn't seem like enough.

"I…I don't," Edward let out a disbelieving laugh.

"It's okay." I said..

"No, it's not, I have been practicing this since we graduated, so that if I ever had a chance to sit down with you to apologize and explain, you would receive the truest apology that you deserve." When he looked at me; the intensity of his green eyes did not allow me to question him. "Bella, I am so sorry. I was young and stupid; you didn't deserve to be treated like that, no one does. He closed his eyes and shook his head, releasing me from his grasp.

"Why," I said very quietly

"I do not know, I was young and stupid, but I don't want to blame my actions on adolescence." "I- er- uh.." he said as he let out an uneasy breath.

"No, don't." I said unthinkingly grabbing his hand again.. It just felt right… you know? "I understand, I remember being young and stupid too."

He looked up as I said this, his green eyes piercing…

"Do you? Do you truly believe how sorry I am."

"Yes," I breathed leaning closer. He looked dazed for a moment, then straightened up.

"So friends?" he said as he stood up, and held out one shaky hand. Would he leave so soon? I sighed standing up too, I would have to forgive him sometime, mise well get it over with. I pushed his hand out of the way and gave him a friendly, but warm hug. I felt those strong arm wrap around me, pulling me closer sighing into my hair.

We talked for hours, just about stuff. Edward had called Emmett and Jasper, they came over and apologized to us and we were good now…

A few months later we were having a dinner party, with all the boys over… Alice and Rosalie were with Jasper and Emmett now, but I still refused to be with Edward… after a delicious dinner cooked by Edward… yeah… who knew he could cook so well. We were sitting in the living room chatting up a storm, when I got the call. _ring ring ringggg! _I heard the tone of my phone going off.

"Hello?" I said as I slid it open.

"Hey, Bella! I have a new job for you, and you are never going to guess where its at?" Peter my co-worker said.

"Where and when?" I asked getting up and walking back to the kitchen where Edward was still cleaning up.

"Paris! You will be leaving in two days, and will be there for a few of months."

"Months?" I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"Yes, so will you do it?" he asked

"Yes, I will do it." I said reluctantly as I hung up after he gave me all the details. I didn't know if I could be without my friends and… Edward that long. I sighed and slumped against the counter. Edward walked over to me drying a cup with a cloth. He sat the cup beside me on the counter. I felt his finger under my chin forcing me to look up.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked, anguish in his eyes

"Come with me." I said as I walked into the living room, where the room went quiet when we entered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked frowning

"I got a Photography Job" I said

"That's amazing!" Alice and Rosalie said getting up and hugging me, when I didn't hug them back, they knew something was up.

"Okay, what wrong? I figured you would be happy" Ali said

"Well I am… it's just I will be gone for a few months…" I said but Rosalie cut me off before I could finish.

"So you will still come home every night wont you?" she said

"Wait, you didn't let me finish… I will be gone for a few months… in Paris…" I felt Edward stiffen behind me, his hand on my shoulder tightened.

"PARIS?" they all exclaimed

"and….I'm going." I said, the hand on my shoulder disappeared and Edward came to stand in front of me.

"You're going?" he asked

"Yes" I replied and went to my room where I stayed for the rest of the night.

The next few days went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was the night before I was suppose to leave, I knew Alice and Rosalie were already asleep it was prolly around one in the morning, but I needed someone to talk to. I got up and put my shoes on, grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I knew there was only one person I wanted to speak to… Edward. It wasn't till I was on his doorstep and knocked, that I remembered that I was still in my striped PJ's. Oh crap… this is going to be funny. No one answered the door, so I knocked harder. Still no answer… it wasn't till I was walking back out to my car when the door opened.

"Bella" I heard my name being called. I turned around to see a groggy looking Edward standing in the doorway in nothing but boxer shorts. I couldn't help myself… he looked so sexy, in boxers and his hair sticking out in every way possible.

"Whatisit?What'swrong?Areyouokay?" the questions came out all jumbled together. Was I okay? I was running to guys houses at one in the morning. Of course I wasn't okay. I walked slowly up to the door, cupping his gorgeous face into my hands, and locking my lips with his… I needed him, so much. He was startled first, but then he responded pushing me into the doorframe, deepening the kiss.. Gaw why had I waited this long to kiss him? It was like I couldn't get enough of him, he backed me slowly into the house and into the living room, he picked me up into a marital way and carried me to his room, gently shutting the door behind us. He laid me gently onto the bed, laying on top of me, careful not to put any of his weight on me. When he kissed me, it felt just right, you know? Like a dance we only knew. He lifted my shirt over my head and we continued blissfully into the night… it was perfect… well till morning came.

I woke up to feel someone's arms around me. I jumped out of his grasp, when I realized what I had done. Oh crap! I slept with him! I have to get out of here I thought as I looked around the room for my clothes. I got dressed quickly after I found all my items of clothing. I started to leave through the door, when I turned back to take one more look at Edward, because I wouldn't see him for a few months. This thought made me start to sob. I got out his door shutting it slightly only to run into Emmett.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked, then he saw that I had came out of Edwards room and that I was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling me into a big bear hug. When he let me go, I just looked him blurrily, in the eyes and said,

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me here." then I left.. Running out to my car, and driving away as quick as possible. I was so horrified at what I had done. I cant believe I slept with him. I pulled up at the house, thankful that Alice and Rose weren't up yet. I ran to my room to get dressed. A little while later, I was hugging them goodbye at the airport, as I boarded the plane, I turned around to wave at them, only to see Alice leaning into Rosalie crying. I felt some tears slide down my cheeks too, I was going to miss everybody too. I was the last one to board the plane, they shut the terminal door and I took my seat. As the plane started to lift off I looked out of my window, to see a figure running towards the plane, I turned my face away from the window to hold back my tears… Edward…

_Waaaa! (tear) I know I is evil! :) haha please review if you want another chapter!_

_-Lana_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Arriving

The flight was long and boring; I knew I definitely was going to be jetlagged. I found out that once I had landed in Europe I was to immediately drop off my luggage at the hotel, and then go straight to a photo shoot! Ugh! I did not even get time to rest. I sighed as I felt the plane slowly dip forward losing elevation, slowly heading for the landing strip! Here we go I thought as I exited the plane, arriving in France.

I was already starting to miss my friends… I couldn't dwell too much on that, because if my mind was clouded and my mood was in the dumps, my shoot would be ruined. A crappy picture equals no clients, no client equals no pay, and no pay equals no getting home to my friends, family…. and Edward. Maybe I should have just been an accountant, more numbers, less stress, and closer to home. I walked to the baggage claim area, and waited for my luggage to come around. Just then, I saw them. My purple and black polka dot bags came around slowly. I reached quickly to grab them, only to miss by a few inches. Damn! Now I would have to wait for it to come around again… ugh! Perfect! First day in a new country and I was already running late.

"Here Miss, I believe these are yours." I heard someone say. I turned to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen handing me my luggage, his wife standing a few feet behind him. She offered me a warm smile.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked, eyes going wide.

"Isabella, might I ask you what brings you to France?" He said and with heavy French accent. Hmm never noticed that before.

"I have a few clients here just begging me to take their photographs. They're mostly newlyweds on their honeymoons in Paris," I said shrugging.

"Thanks, by the way, for catching my bags. I was starting to think I'd be here all day."

"No problem," he replied, smiling.

"Well, I'm running late, so I'd better go. It was nice to see you," I said.

"Alright," he laughed, "who knows? Maybe we'll bump into you again."

We said our goodbyes, and I headed toward the cabs waiting on the west wing, just outside the airport.

"Taxi!" I yelled. All the taxis passing stopped at once. Well maybe my day was taking a turn for the better. I went for the closest one, placing my bags on the seat beside me.

"Hi," I said smiling, "I need to go to The Hotel du Louvre on Andre Malraux 75001, please."

"Alrightys, Miss," said a voice that sounded freakishly familiar. Great, now this city is messing with my head. First, I was delayed at the baggage claim, and now I swear I am hearing the voice of Michael Newton, better known as Mike, from Forks High School.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I head him question. I looked forward and saw his name tag hanging on the mirror.

**Michael James Newton.**

Oh sweet baby Jesus, you have to be kidding me! Of all the cabs I could have climbed into in this world, it had to be his. I knew this good luck would not last for long.

"Um, yes?" I asked.

"It's Mike, from high school. Do you remember me? I asked you to prom that one time. Whoa, you have really lost the weight! The years have been good to you!"

"Um, yeah… What are you doing in Paris?" I asked trying to ignore the annoying comment about how I looked.

"I moved here after I got laid-off from my office job in New York. Apparently, one of my co-workers filed a complaint about me stalking them. Ridiculous, right?" he said laughing, while watching me through the mirror. I snickered, Yeah right! I could totally believe it. Mike had been stalking me since 7th grade, and I thought it had ended with high school, but I guess not. Then again, maybe he was just in Paris for the job.

"Wow, that stinks," I replied looking out the window, trying to end the conversation.

"Yeah, so I moved here," he said.

Just then, we arrived at the hotel, and quickly, I climbed out before he could help me.

I walked up the steps and into the lobby. Wow, it was huge! This place was the size of my apartment back home. Well…ok… maybe the size of it doubled a few hundred times! It was really a nice hotel; the floors were waxed so perfectly that I could see my reflection in them. The mustard yellow walls contrasted beautifully with the forest green marble columns, and a chandelier hung down elegantly in the center of the room. There was also a sweeping staircase that added a dramatic touch.

My heels click-clacked on the floor; echoing throughout the lobby. I walked up to the counter and rang the bell for service. A girl appeared immediately from the desk behind the counter. I hadn't seen her because she was short. Shorter than me, and that was saying something.

"Bonjour! Comment puis-je vous aider, ma chère?" I heard her say, crap! I do not speak French! I got out my English-French dictionary, and tried though.

"Er …Êtes-vous… parlent pas… l'anglais," I stuttered out. I looked up to see that she was smiling at me.

"Yes, I do speak English," she said, as I let out the breath I had been holding in. Good thing she speaks English. Otherwise, this would be a loooong conversation!

"Okay, good… uh, I am Isabella Swan, I have a reservation here," I said looking away. "Okay, let me check for you in our database," she said as she began typing on her computer.

"Ah! Here you are. You're registered on the second floor, the Junior Suite with one king size bed, one bath, Free WiFi Internet Connexion, Annick Goutal toiletries, luxury bathrobe and slippers, LCD TV with satellite channels and Pay TV, air conditioning and sound proofing, 24-hour room service, mini-bar, voice mailbox, safe deposit box, and a hairdryer. Here you go," she said handing me a small silver key.

"Your room number is 124, I hope you enjoy your stay here at The Hotel du Louvre," she said smiling.

I started making my way towards the staircase. Yeah, that's right I said staircase. I don't do elevators. Just then, a concierge walked up, picked up half of my bags for me, and began carrying them up the stairs. Thank goodness! I wasn't sure how I was going to make it up there with all my bags anyways, and with how much I was paying for my room, I definitely deserved some help getting up to it.

We made our way up the two flights of stairs. I huffing and puffing as he made it seem effortless, even with all my bags. I let out a big breath as I finally reached my room. Sticking the key in, I opened the door and could not believe my eyes! The room was ah-mazing! It was all blue! My favorite color, I have always loved blue, my room back home was blue too! I slowly walked around my room in amazement! The bed was gigantic with white puffy pillows! The desk the curtains and the chairs were all blue too! I also had an amazing view from the windows, facing a street with tons of little shops. I had a feeling Alice would be jealous that I have access to all these little French shops! I was in heaven! I sat the bags I was holding at the moment on the bed, and then took the rest from the concierge. I gave him a tip, which he gladly took and thanked me before closing the door behind him. At last, I was alone; I flopped on the other side of the bed, and just laid there. I was beginning to feel the jet lag. My eyes slowly slipped close as I dozed on and off. I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing to the familiar ring tone!

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have, all of me." _

I clicked answer and spoke our familiar saying that we have said since we first met.

"Heller!"

"Open your door Bell." Was what she replied. Open my door? Did she think I was at home? Still I took her advice and opened my hotel door.

"Bella! I've missed you sooooo much!" Dalana said as she threw herself at me and buried me in a hug.

"Dalana? Wow! What are you doing in Paris?" I asked as she walked in my door a smiling Damon walking in behind her. He gave me a tight hug, and then went to sit by her on the small love seat.

"We've been vacationing here for a few days before I start my new job in New York City.," she said smiling at me. I crossed the floor over to the chair placed directly across from them.

"Wow, what is your new job?" I questioned her as I slid into the seat.

"I'm officially physiatrists, do you need help with any of your problems?" she stated looking at me intently. I laughed it off.

"Um… not at the moment. How did you know I was in Paris though?"

"Alice of course, I talked with her a few days ago when she called me to ask for me to look after you while you were here. I agreed of course!" she said standing up walking towards my bags and unzipping them. "She told me of your dreams of wanting to become a major wedding photographer and she thought you might be in need of some major fashion help! And from what I can see you do, so you know what that means!" she smiled suddenly jumping up and down, sometime I wondered if she was really Alice's biological sister. Because shopping ran through their blood.

"Shopping… yay… not," I muttered looking away "What is wrong with my clothes anyway?"

"Belllllaaa-" she started to wine as she held up a floral blouse. "You need to start looking the part if you want to get anywhere with this job. Especially looking like this!" she said as she held up another item of clothing that I identified as my favorite pair of sweats. I sighed as she pointed out the door, where I was doomed to force in hours of shopping before my first job.

After hours and hours later, we finally returned to the hotel room I was beat and not looking forward to my first job! I was worn out, and my feet hurt. I had unwillingly been forced into hours of shopping spending more than $10,000 on only five new outfits for my jobs I had here in Paris. At least now I would look; according to Dalana 'stylish'. I quickly slipped on my white blouse, my black dolce and gabbana pencil skirt, the red belt Dalana had chose to brighten up the outfit, and some black opened toe pumps, and headed out the door.**(A/N: Outfit Link on Profile) **My first photo shoot was taking place when the sun was setting, I heard that Paris has the most beautiful sunsets. Perfect this outfit would be cool and sexy. Whew! Was I tired! I quickly collapsed on the bed not bothering to plug my phone into the charger.

I awoke to some terrible feeling that something bad had happened, I immediately felt nauseous, and ran for the bathroom. I felt horrible, I was throwing up, and my head was throbbing. Ugh! At least I don't have any jobs for the next few days, I went to lay back down on my bed and heard my phone beeped. That meant low battery. I plugged it in and went to take a shower, maybe that would help me feel better. When I got back I checked my phone to see that I had 180 missed calls, 180 missed calls? Who would be calling me that much. Right when I was going to see who they were from my phone started ringing again a name flashing on the screen. **'Alice'**

"Hello Alice," I sighed couldn't she leave me alone for one day? I heard sniffling on the other end. "Alice what's wrong? What happened?"

"Its Edward; Bella- he, h-he, he…" she stuttered into the phone

"Spit it out!" I said, anxious now

"He was in a plane crash." she said at last.

"Is he okay?," silence "ALICE is he okay?" I screamed into the phone

"No… he's in a coma…" she whimpered into the phone. I felt my stomach drop, as I reached for the trash can near the bed and was violently sick…

**Muahahah I know I'm evil for not updating and making it cliffy! : ) Sorrys! Please REVIEW and take my POLL on my profile!**

**-Alana **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10: Spinning**

**Chapter 10**

**Spinning**

**Bella POV**

I remember walking… not really going anywhere… not really knowing where I was going, I just needed to get away from here, away from Dalana's worried eyes… from Alice and Rose's worried calls. I quickly grabbed my navy blue pea coat that went just past the knees. Yes it was raining here in Paris, the most beautiful city in the world. Grabbed my black and white polka dotted umbrella and headed out into the rain. I walked for a very long time, finally stopping to sit down on a bench to rest. I had no idea where I was, I didn't even know who I was. Who am I going to be without Edward? How would I keep living if he doesn't get better? Oh Edward… I need you. I leaned over clutching my stomach trying to grasp in some air, I felt someone sit down beside me.

**Edward POV 3 hours before the crash**

I woke up to the sun on my back… it felt nice. I heard someone close my door and I shot up out off my bed and into the floor, as the memories from last night flooded back. Bella came over… we talked in my room, I was trying to comfort her… I remember taking off her shirt and remembering how beautiful she was. I heard soft talking outside my door, then I heard the front door slam and a car start… oh no! Bella is leaving! I got up; wrapped my sheet around me and ran for the front door. Her car was already out of sight. Oh no what have I done! I slammed the door leaning against it and slowly slipped down towards the floor. I put my face into my knees, and rocked back and forth. I am such a horrible person! I have hurt Bella time and time again! I slammed both of my fists into my forehead in aggravation. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up. There stood Emmett. Great, I didn't want anyone to see me act like this.

"What's up man? I saw Bella leave. What did you guys do?" he asked as he came and sat beside me.

"I've screwed up ," I said as I threw my hands in the air. "I slept with Bella, I've screwed up more ways than thought possible." I was whispering at the end.

"Edward… I've seen it in your eyes, you love her, and she loves you, if you really love her, go after her!" he said giving me a shove as I rose and ran to my bedroom to get dressed. I got in my car and sped away. I drove to her house first, and saw that their cars were gone. I then drove quickly over to the airport. I ran as fast as I could to where her plane was boarding. I ran pas Alice and Rosalie and almost to the plane. I could see a figure in the window catch sight of me and turn away. Bella… please forgive me. I could suddenly hear Emmett's words in my head. _"Edward… I've seen it in your eyes, you love her, and she loves you, if you really love her, go after her!" _He was right! I was going to go after her. I quickly ran over to the information desk and asked when was there next flight to Paris, she told me in 2 hours. I quickly paid for my ticket and went to sit down. I folded my arm around myself. This has to work! I thought as I waited. Alice and Rose waited with me. They told me they thought I was doing the right thing.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?" I asked them

"Of Course!" Alice stated right as Rosalie said

"She loves you, of course she will forgive you."

"Thanks guys, that really makes me feel better." I said looking down again

"Plus, look what your doing for her! You're flying half way around the world just for her!" Alice stated, crossing her arms and leaning back into the seat.

"_All passengers for the flight from San Francisco, California to Paris, France are now boarding." a females voice said_

"Well that's me!" I said as I stood up and gave them hugs, I didn't have any bags, I didn't want to leave the airport. I entered the small plane and took as seat near the back by the window. I felt the plane start to fill up quickly. Then I felt the seat next to me move, I looked over to see an elderly lady smiling at me.

"So what are you going to Paris for, son?" she asked me in her raspy voice

"My love just left home, and I'm going to get her back," I said looking down, feeling embarrassed. "What about you ma'am?" I asked

"Oh my husband is they, he is dying of cancer, and I want to see him one last time before he goes." she said as she took a mirror out of her bag to look at her makeup.

"Oh… how nice, I… um… hope you I have a good trip." I said looking towards the window as I felt the plane lift into the air. I was only a short time later I felt the plane jump. What was happening? I saw flight attendants running up and down the isles.

"_Passengers would you please buckle your seat belts, we are experiencing some problems and we are losing elevation. Please pull out your oxygen masks from above you and put them on. I repeat buckle your seat belts, and put on your oxygen masks." _

I looked next to me worriedly to see that the woman wasn't in her seat! Where was she? I felt the plane start to wobble back and forth, then I heard a door open and looked back to see the woman walking back towards our seats. Right as she sat down there was a scraping noise as the back of the plane detached and was spinning quickly towards the earth below. We're all going to die! I looked to the old lady quickly before we hit the ground, only the see her face, it was a horrifying expression, she was screaming and crying. I felt the plane hit, and my last thought was. I love you Bella. Then everything went black.

**Bella POV**

I looked up to see Damon sitting down beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked, yeah I know I was being rude, but I wanted some time alone.

"Dalana sent me to come find you. Everybody is worried." she said

"That's stupid! They shouldn't be worried about me, they should be worrying about EDWARD! HE'S THE ONE IN THE COMA!" I screamed the last part. Then I finally broke down and started bawling on his shirt. He just let me cry there, gently rubbing my back.

"Shhh…. Shhh… everything is going to be okay." he said as he kept rubbing my back.

"I- I- I don't know how to live without him." I stuttered.

"I know, I know, its going to be all right, he's going to get better. Well lets stop talking about this, lets talk about something else. For instance do you know why everybody is worried about you?" he asked

"Because I'm fragile?" I asked

"No, because you have been gone for four hours. And you haven't answered your cell." he said.

"Four? Really? It didn't feel like I've been gone that long, maybe an hour at the most." I stated sitting up straitening up my coat, wiping the tears from my face.

"Yes, lets be heading back." he said standing up holding out his arm for me to take it as we walked back the way I had came, back towards the hotel. What was I going to do?

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_Hello! Well there isn't much to say but, sorry it was so short,__** if anyone's got any ideas please share...**__ I'm running out of them haha... umm __**should Bella be pregnant? **__Oh and there are links on my profile for her coat and umbrella… you can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh… "ehem!" Oh oops lol sorrys!:) __**PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**__ :)_

_-See Ya_

_Alana_


End file.
